1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to RFID systems and, in particular, to RFID equipped vehicles. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiments hereinafter described in accordance with the best mode of practice, this invention relates to vehicle immobilizer systems and methods including RFID enabled computers and associated license plates with RFID tags.
2. General Discussion and Related Art
There are devices currently available on the market that disable a vehicle during a high speed pursuit. One such method employs a brute force approach using high voltage or microwave energy to practically destroy a vehicle's computer and wiring system. Once this method is applied to the automobile's electrical system, it is virtually impossible and prohibitively expensive to restore the automobile back to an operational condition.
As RFID key evolution matures, wide scale adoption will progress in a manner similar to that of anti-lock braking, air bags, and other systems that have become standard features in the modern motor vehicles of today. It is anticipated that RFID technology will also become widely accepted over the next several years thus becoming a standard feature in motor vehicles of the future. The inventor hereof, however, believes that since car thieves will then no longer be able to hot wire newer vehicles from a parked condition in the absence of the driver, there will therefore be more incidents of car-jacking with vehicle owners or drivers taken hostage. Thus the present invention proposes various embodiments of anti-carjacking apparatus, systems, and methods for the avoidance of hi-speed pursuits which also provide for the preservation of occupant safety.